Sports arenas are prone to wear and tear from hosting various sporting events. This is especially true of hockey arenas where skates, sticks and pucks frequently contact the dasher boards surrounding the ice rink. After a number of hockey games, scuff marks will appear and dirt and debris will begin to accumulate in grooves and gouges on the dasher boards. Over time the dasher boards look dirty, worn and unsightly with black scuff marks all over the white boards. Additionally, dasher boards can accumulate germs and other bacteria if they are not routinely cleaned.
It is desirable to frequently clean and polish the dasher boards. However, cleaning and polishing the dasher boards is a time consuming process due to the size of a hockey arena and the amount of wear and tear the dasher boards sustain. It is also difficult to remove many of the scuff marks as they are typically black